


Stuck

by cwgirlup75



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marauders' Era, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwgirlup75/pseuds/cwgirlup75
Summary: Inspired by the prompt - "Great.  Now I'm stuck."  I tweaked it just a tad.





	

“Great. Now we're stuck.”

Those were the first words Remus had spoken to Sirius in at least five minutes as he tried every charm he could think of on the door to no effect. The other boy was lounging on his bed, flipping through the latest copy of Quidditch Monthly, seemingly oblivious to their plight. Remus stepped over to him and cleared his throat. Nothing. He finally resorted to flicking him in the forehead to get his attention.

“Oww! What the hell Moony? That bloody well hurt!”

“It should hurt, you daft dog! What the hell were you thinking, Padfoot? We're well and truly trapped in this buggering room for the next 24 hours – all because you just had to try your new sticking charm on the door and forgot the counter-charm. We're going to miss a full day of classes and lose a shit ton of house points for Gryffindor, not to mention going without food!”

“Moonbeam, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you starve?” Sirius opened the trunk at the foot of his bed to reveal meats and cheeses preserved by a cooling charm, as well as a loaf of bread and several tins of biscuits. “See? Plenty of food to sustain us for the duration.”

“Fine then. We're set for food. That still leaves us the problem of missing class, including double potions. You know I'm pants at potions anyway – missing two lessons is not going to help matters.”

“Moonshine, I am deeply wounded. You'd rather sit in potions Slughorn than spend time with your gorgeous and oh-so-horny boyfriend?”

Sirius knew he had won when he saw Remus trying to fight back a smile, but still made a great show of turning his back and pouting. 

“Well, when you put it that way...” Remus crawled onto Sirius' bed and knee-walked his way to his boyfriend, turning him around and burying his hands in the silky black mop. He pulling the dark head close, claiming his love's lips in a sloppy wet kiss. The raven haired wizard quickly responded, enthusiastically matching Remus kiss for kiss, tongues twining together as they snogged.

Sirius pushed away long to attack Remus' shirt, undoing the buttons with so much haste that Remus was briefly afraid it would meet an untimely end. When he finally opened the last button, he pushed the offending shirt off and tossed it onto the floor before pulling his own T shirt over his head and flinging it across the room. Remus hooked his hands under his boyfriend's knees and yanked, flipping Sirius onto his back (eliciting a very unmanly squeak that the shorter boy would never admit to) and grinning down at him. 

“I love you to the moon and back, you mangy mutt. I can't think why, but I do. Finally cracked I imagine.”

Sirius' expression suddenly grew – well, serious. “Move in with me, Moony.”

Remus glanced around the room. “Unless I'm very much mistaken, I do live with you.”

“I mean it, Moons. I want you to come live with me after school. Uncle Alphard left me all that money, and I can afford a nice flat. You can pay whatever you can – or nothing, I don't care. I just want you there, Remus.”

The tawny haired wizard opened his mouth, and Sirius rushed on, afraid to hear a refusal. “I mean, I'll probably off myself if I'm left alone. You know I'm pants at cooking and I'll probably burn down the flat or something, and...”

Remus put a finger to his lover's lips, silencing his rambling. “I'd love to live with you, Padfoot.”

Sirius' body seemed to sag with relief. “Really?”

“Really. I love you. And besides, I don't know that I could sleep properly anymore without you putting your cold feet on me and hogging the blankets.”

“I love you more. You and me, Remus. It's going to be brilliant.”

THE END


End file.
